


Soup Magic

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is still a disaster in the kitchen, but sometimes it's worth the effort anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchboximpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/gifts).



> For matchboximpala, who asked for a sequel to the very first J2 fic I ever wrote (nearly five years ago now!), a lighthearted bit of fluffy nonsense called [Kitchen Magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/186210). It was not a request I ever would have expected, but it was one I was happy to write! I hope you enjoy it, hun, and thank you so much for the opportunity to write for you! ♥

Jared stares around the kitchen feeling strangely disconnected from reality.

Usually when he comes into the kitchen, it's with a vague sense of amusement, because he knows his penchant for causing disasters just by _looking_ at the stove, and Jensen is usually right here to shoo him out of this room, citing Jared as a safety hazard.

There's no amusement right now though, and Jensen is upstairs asleep, because nothing knocks him out faster than a hefty dose of pain medication. Which just leaves Jared, standing under the too-bright kitchen lights, gripping the countertop with knuckles gone white. He's trying not to remember the last several hours of his life, starting with the frightened yells across the set when the safety harness malfunctioned, or the sharp crack of bone when Jensen fell, or –

Jared shakes his head, reminding himself that he came in here for a reason. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number from memory.

His mom answers on the second ring.

"Jared, hon? Everything okay? Thought you were working a long day today."

"Hey, mama," he says. His voice comes out too harsh, and his mom zeroes in on it immediately.

"What's going on?" she demands.

"Nothing, no, I'm okay. We're okay," he hastens to reassure her. It also serves as a reminder to himself that they _are_ okay, that no matter how bad things could have gone, he and Jensen are both mostly okay. "There was an accident on set, Jen got hurt. But it's just a broken arm, the docs say he'll be fine."

"Oh, thank god," his mom says, breathing a sigh of relief. "You give that boy a big hug from me and tell him I said to heal up fast, okay?"

"I will," Jared promises, smiling a little. It feels good to smile, some of the tension he's been carrying around all afternoon beginning to ease away. "Mama, I need your help with something. I want to make Jensen food for when he wakes up –"

"Jared." Her voice holds a hint of warning. "Hon, we've had this discussion."

He winces. "I know. But. I mean, if you talk me through it, I'm sure I can make a pot of soup without burning the house down." He thinks. He _hopes_.

She's silent for a very long moment. "You don't think maybe he'd prefer a nice big bowl of cereal instead? You could add some fruit!" She sounds entirely too hopeful.

"Mama." Jared's not above begging.

She sighs. "All right. But let me grab your father's phone and write down the number for your local firehouse, first. God knows _you_ won't call if this all goes wrong."

The people in his life who love Jared have a disturbing lack of faith in him.

*

His mom keeps him on the phone for two hours, not letting him make one single move without running it past her first. It's exhausting, but at the end of it, Jared does in fact have what looks like a respectable pot of soup simmering on the stove, chock full of chicken and noodles and vegetables, and he doesn't know how it will taste, but it sure _smells_ like a hundred memories from childhood.

"You're amazing," he tells his mom in a reverent tone.

"I know." She sounds like she's smirking, but Jared won't hold it against her. "Now go wake Jensen up and feed him, and don't forget that hug from me."

"Promise. Thanks, Mama."

She blows him a kiss before he hangs up, and when Jared puts his phone away, he finds himself smiling again. This was a good idea, he decides. Jensen probably won't even yell at him for being in the kitchen when he finds out.

He spoons some soup into a bowl (and doesn't curse too loudly when he burns his finger), and makes his way very carefully upstairs to the bedroom, where he can just hear Jensen starting to stir. He pats himself on the back for his good timing, and shoulders his way through the half-closed door.

"Hey, Jen," he says softly when Jensen blinks up at him.

"Jared?" Jensen's voice is raspy with sleep, and he cringes a little when he tries to move his arm and sit up. "What's that smell?"

"Dinner." Jared sets the bowl on the nightstand and sits down next to Jensen, carding a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Crummy." Jensen is actually pouting, before his eyes narrow and suspicion creeps into his tone. "Whaddya mean, dinner?"

"I mean food," Jared says brightly. He moves to help Jensen sit up, propping all of the pillows up behind him so Jensen can lean back comfortably, and then he picks up the soup. "Open up."

Jensen's glare could probably melt glaciers, but Jared can hear his stomach rumbling, and he eventually gives in and opens his mouth. Jared deposits of heaping spoonful of noodles and carrots and chicken broth.

"Oh my god," Jensen says after he swallows it. "Where did you get that? We are definitely ordering from them again."

Jared smiles, feeling incredibly proud of himself.

"No," Jensen says, catching the look. "No way. Not possible."

"Admit it. I am not the tragedy you think I am." Jared is, and he knows it, but this is something he doesn't get to enjoy too often.

"Yes you are. How did you pull this off?" Jensen demands (but doesn't say no when Jared offers him another spoonful). "Is my kitchen still intact?"

"I'm not telling, and yes. Eat your food." He feeds Jensen another bite before Jensen can yell at him some more.

Jensen stays mostly quiet after that, aside from some grumbling about how he's not an invalid and doesn't need to be fed like a toddler (which Jared ignores). But the time the bowl is empty, his eyelids are already drooping again.

Jared sets the bowl aside, shoves some of the pillows out of Jensen's way, and helps him lie back down before promptly curling up next to him.

"So did I do good?" he asks, grinning at Jensen's snort.

"Yes, Jay, you did good. Even if it was mostly your mom."

Jared grumbles at him, but he knows Jensen is teasing. Mostly. Sort of.

They're both quiet after that for a while. Jared thinks Jensen might already be asleep when he finally whispers, "I was really scared today."

Jensen, who is clearly _not_ quite asleep yet, responds softly, "I'm okay, Jay. Not going anywhere."

Jared nuzzles in as close as he can, wrapping an arm around Jensen's waist and squeezing. "Good," he says.

Jensen presses a kiss into Jared's hair. "Besides, someone has to make sure you don't blow yourself up in our kitchen," he whispers.

Jared lets him have that one, for now. He'll find a way to get payback later. Maybe he'll bake brownies and then not share them.

How hard can it be?


End file.
